disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jaq e Tata
Jaq e Tata (Gus no original) são um par de ratos que apareceram no filme Cinderela e em suas duas continuações. Jaq e Tata foram dublados por James MacDonald, que também fez Bruno, o cachorro. Nas seqüências, Jaq é dublado por Rob Paulsen e Tata é dublado por Corey Burton. Eles também foram dublados por Frank Welker em um comercial para o McDonalds com brinquedos de Cinderela em 1987. Personalidade Jaq é o líder de ratos de Cinderela e prova ser bom nisso. Jaq foi mostrado para ser o primeiro dos ratos para realmente enfrentar Lúcifer e o único a estar sozinho. Tal como os outros ratos, Jaq está cuidando de Cinderella e pensa nela como uma mãe ou em uma irmã mais velha. Tata é o melhor amigo de Jaq. Além de seus amigos e família, sua prioridade número um é ter certeza que sua barriga é sempre tratada bem. Apesar de seu pequeno tamanho, ele tem uma mente forte, sempre mostrando seus punhos, caso alguém trate Cinderela de uma maneira ruim. Aparições ''Cinderela (filme) No primeiro filme, Cinderela resgata os ratos das armadilhas do gato Lúcifer, vestindo eles, e alimentando os mesmos. Eles executam muitos pequenos favores em troca. Jaq parece ser um dos líderes dos camundongos, sempre planejando estratégias para pegar as comidas do gato, sorrateiramente, e ajudar a Cinderela com seu vestido de baile. Os outros ratos gostam de seguir sua liderança. Jaq é magro, com cabelo desalinhado, e fala rapidamente. Tata aparece na primeira cena do filme, preso em uma gaiola onde Jaq encontra ele e traz Cinderela para resgatá-lo. Cinderela o chama de "Otávio", e dá para ele o apelido de Tata (Este é um exemplo de uma piada interna entre os escritores e (alguns) espectadores do filme. Tata é realmente uma versão curta para Otávio). Jaq explica a situação para Tata, que Cinderela quer ajudá-lo, e Tata pega e junta-se a tropa dos ratos. Tata parece ser um pouco lento, mas corajoso, e fala tão rápido quanto Jaq. Tata e Jaq são responsáveis por roubar a chave do quarto da Cinderela da madrasta malvada, a Sra. Tremaine, liberando Cinderela para experimentar o sapatinho de cristal, o que naturalmente se encaixa. Eles são vistos pela última vez no filme com uniformes do palácio minúsculos, comendo e acenando para o casamento de Cinderela e do Príncipe Encantado. Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade thumb|250px|Jaq e Tata em Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se RealidadeNo segundo filme, Jaq e Tata também estavam presentes, vivendo no castelo juntamente com todos os outros ratos. A idéia de criar um novo livro para as histórias de Cinderela foi criada por Tata. Na história da Cinderela, Jaq e Tata ajudaram Cinderela para se preparar para um baile e deu-lhe apoio quando ela duvidou da sua capacidade. Na história da Jaq, sentindo-se inútil, quer ser um humano; A Fada Madrinha concede este desejo e Jaq tenta ajudar a Cinderela e os outros a se prepararem para o baile, até que ele percebe que gostava de ser um rato e volta ao normal. Na história de Anastasia, eles tentam ajudar seu velho arqui-inimigo Lúcifer a ganhar o afeto de uma gata chamada Pom-Pom (inimigo dos novos camundongos) no castelo na esperança de que os gatos deixem os camundongos em paz. No entanto, Lúcifer volta atrás em seu acordo quando Pom-Pom engana ele e persegue os ratos. A perseguição termina quando Pom-Pom cai na água. Os ratos então desistem do acordo. Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo thumb|250px|Jaq e Tata em Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo.No terceiro filme, Jaq e Tata fazem a sua aparição ajudando a Fada Madrinha de Cinderela a preparar uma festa de aniversário para o príncipe. Depois que a Sra. Tremaine reverte tempo e faz o sapato de cristal caber no pé de Anastasia, eles ajudam a Cinderela a encontrar o Príncipe, (causando estragos na cozinha do palácio). Eles descobrem que Tremaine usou a varinha mágica, testemunhando o feitiço sobre o Príncipe para esquecer Cinderela (e fazer ele achar que dançou com Anastasia). Jaq e Tata conseguem convencer o príncipe de que Cinderela é a garota certa. Mais tarde, ajudam Cinderela a colocar seu vestido de casamento, mas os três são magicamente mandados embora pela Sra. Tremaine, que atribui o gato Lúcifer para conduzi-los em uma carruagem de abóbora sobre um penhasco. Depois de eles escaparem de suas mortes, Cinderela, Jaq, e Tata retornam ao palácio onde os ratos atacam os guardas de entrada para levar Cinderela até o casamento. Depois que Tremaine é derrotada, Jaq e Tata são vistos celebrando o casamento de Cinderela com o Príncipe Encantado. Os ratos são vistos pela última vez durante os créditos finais em uma imagem com o Rei muito decorado, aonde eles estão cobertos por queijo, e em uma imagem final com Cinderela e o Príncipe. O Point do Mickey thumb|250px|Jaq e Tata em um episódio de O Point do Mickey.Jaq e Tata fazem várias aparições na série animada, ''O Point do Mickey. Jaq e Tata aparecem brevemente no Natal Mágico do filme O Natal Mágico do Mickey: Nevou na Casa do Mickey, em que Cinderela fala sobre como ela é grata por eles estarem sempre dispostos a ajudá-la e onde, no final, eles, juntamente com os pássaros são vistos apresentando Cinderella com um vestido novo como seu presente de Natal ao cantar com Mickey e vários personagens da Disney o melhor Natal de todos. O segmento de Cinderela foi posteriormente reutilizado no episódio "House of Turkey". Em "Donald Wants to Fly", Jaq e Tata aparecem em uma propaganda de "Dumbo Airlines", juntamente com outros ratos também. Em "Goofy's Menu Magic", Lúcifer brevemente imaginou-los como jantares de frango depois de não receber sua refeição da noite. No episódio "House of Scrooge", Jaq, Tata e vários outros ratos foram obrigados a dividir a comida com Timóteo. Em "Jiminy Cricket", Jaq e Tata são rotulados no interior do sapatinho de cristal de Cinderela no caso de ela nunca perder de novo os sapatos. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time thumb|250px|Billy, o homólogo de Tata em Storybrooke.Na série da ABC, Tata aparece em Storybrooke como um engenheiro chamado Billy, que se tornou louco por Ruby (Chapeuzinho Vermelho) no episódio "''The Price of Gold". Em "Child of the Moon", Billy tenta chamar Ruby para um encontro na casa de Granny Diner, dizendo-lhe que ele era uma vez amigo rato da Cinderela na Floresta Encantada, e quando aconteceu a maldição, ele se tornou Billy. Infelizmente para Billy, Bela finge que ela é Ruby para que a verdadeira não tenha nada com ele. No dia seguinte, Ruby, David (Príncipe Encantado) e Granny encontram-se que Ruby e ela se transforma em um lobo, e aparentemente mata Billy. Mais tarde é revelado que Spencer (Rei George) matou Billy por enquadrar Ruby e colocar David na posição de defender um assassino em vez de proteger os habitantes da cidade. ''Cinderela (filme de 2015) thumb|250px|Tata (marrom escuro) e "Jacqueline" (branco e marrom).Jaq e Tata aparecem no filme de 2015 em live-action de ''Cinderela, embora eles desempenhem um papel significativamente menor do que eles fizeram no clássico de 1950. Além disso, Jaq foi retratado como uma fêmea e atendia pelo nome Jacqueline. Vídeo games Jaq e Tata são comumente apresentados ao lado de Cinderela em vários títulos de videogame. Alguns dos jogos que Jaq e Tata aparecem são Cinderella: Magical Dreams, Meteos: Disney Magic, Disney Princess e muito mais. A dupla também aparece em Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure. ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jaq e Tata aparecem no mundo temático de Cinderela. Aqui, o tempo foi congelado por monstros travessos conhecidos como pântanos. Jaq e Tata são os primeiros a notar, mas eles estão muito felizes quando eles se encontram com a heroína do jogo, que afirma que ela pode ajudar. Eles levá-la a Cinderela que guia a heroína em uma missão para derrotar as criaturas e salvar o reino. Jaq e Tata se juntam a seu lado. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep rightJaq é o primeiro presente quando Ventus está preso em uma gaiola de rato e informa a Cinderela para resgatá-lo. Depois que ele foi solto, ele se junta com Jaq para coletar materiais, a fim de fazer um vestido para Cinderela para deixá-la ir ao baile real. Quando Ven rouba uma pérola de Lúcifer, ele fica encurralado e Jaq o salva, atirando bolas de fios. Mas o gato derruba-lo para baixo do armário, ele está em pé e Ventus vem em seu socorro. Após a derrota do gato, eles são capazes de fazer o vestido de Cinderela a tempo e deixa seu sonho se tornar realidade. Jaq e Ven depois sentam perto da janela, observando o Castelo dos Sonhos na frente deles, discutindo seus sonhos. Durante a visita de Aqua, ela se encolheu para o tamanho de um rato pela Fada Madrinha após Lady Tremaine prender Cinderela em seu quarto e encontrar Jaq que está com a chave e fazer o seu caminho para Cinderela. Quando ele fica encurralado pelo Unversed, Aqua defende-lo, o que lhe permite obter a chave para Cinderela e libertá-la antes do Grão-Duque ir embora. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jaq e Tata são mencionados por Cinderela neste jogo. Aparições ao vivo thumb|240px|Jaq e Tata em um dos parques da Disney. Parques da Disney Jaq e Tata aparecem em parques da Disney geralmente em eventos especiais e desfiles. Por alguma razão, antes de 2013, eles foram retratados com pele cinza em vez de pêlo marrom, como nos filmes. Disney On Ice Jaq e Tata fazem várias aparições no Disney On Ice. Eles geralmente aparecem nos shows da princesa Cinderela e apresentando mais personagens. Trivialidades *Embora Cinderela mantenha amizades com muitos outros ratos, além de Jaq e Tata, o dois são os únicos ratos para aparecer em Cinderella 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo. Por que isso aconteceu nunca é explicado, embora possa ter sido devido a cortes no orçamento com animação. *Nome completo de Tata é Octavius, presumivelmente após o imperador romano que mais tarde foi conhecido como César Augusto, portanto, "Gus" (nome original do personagem). No dublagem francesa ele é chamado de Gustav. *As versões de personagens do parque temático de Jaq e Tata são cinza, mas nos filmes e outras aparições, eles são marrons. *O nome de Jaq muitas vezes é pronunciado de forma diferente em cada filme. Em alguns papéis que é pronunciado como "Jack", enquanto em outros é "Jock". *Em Cinderella 2: Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade, Jaq e Mary parecem ser um casal, uma vez que Mary beija Jaq depois que ele salva o dia. Jaq, por sua vez, beija-la de volta. *Tata apareceu em uma forma de um ser humano em um episódio da série de TV, Once Upon a Time, mas é morto mais tarde pelo rei George / Albert Spencer. Não se sabe se Jaq vai aparecer na série. *Nomes completos de Jaq e Tata são realmente Jackson Hopscotch e Octavius "Augustus" Lollygagger. *A linguagem de ritmo acelerado, de alta-frequência, ininteligível falada por Jaq com Cinderela foi apelidada de "Mouse Latin" por Winston Hibler. Porque o uso de Jaq da língua foi transitado em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, as legendas que aparecem na tela não corresponderem ao que ele realmente diz. No entanto, existem alguns casos em que isso ocorre, por exemplo, quando ele fala com Ventus em uma ratoeira e usa sua frase marca registrada, "Zugk-Zugk". Ironicamente, se você falar com ele em uma visita de retorno para Castelo dos Sonhos e falar com ele no quarto da Cinderela, a escrita na caixa de texto será escrita exatamente como ele diria que, por exemplo, "Ven-Ven" e "Flinderelly" são utilizados. *Em "Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos", o Príncipe Ben precisava de um aparelho mágico para entender as falas de Jaq e Tata. *Jaq foi o primeiro personagem da Disney em destaque em fotos promocionais e imagens de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Categoria:Personagens de Cinderela Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Ratos Categoria:Personagens que narram a história Categoria:Personagens pares Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Animais transformados em humanos Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Animais de estimação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens sob feitiços Categoria:Cavalos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Categoria:Personagens de live-action